Foxface's Time
by Princess Katniss
Summary: This tells of Foxface's time in the arena, with a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

**This tells the Hunger Games in "Foxface" (who I've named Bella) POV. R&R Please **** And, I've slightly twisted this so she wins instead of Katniss and Peeta. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, don't read it if you haven't read The Hunger Games, b/c I'm not explaining how the Games began 74 years ago, etc, etc, again. **

Chapter One:

On Reaping day, I always slept in. Today, until eleven. When I got up, I bathed myself, towel dried my hair, and twisted it up to the top of my head. This was how I usually wore it. I pulled on a pair of trousers, and a green tunic. After that, I went to find my friend, Annabelle. She's 12 years old and also my next door neighbor. I'm 15.

I knock at the back door of Annabelle's home. She pops up. "Hi, Bella!" she says, her face brightening at my visit.

"Hi, Anna," I say, smiling. "Want to go for a walk before the reaping?"

She nods and pulls on her coat and boots. We decide to head for the town square, which holds all our fancy stores and shops. It takes us 10 minutes to walk around the square. We return to our homes, Annabelle waving at me, calling, "see you soon, Bella!" I look back at her and wave back.

I must admit, I'm nervous for her, as this is her first Reaping, even though she's only entered twice. I remember my first nerve-wracking reaping, and the sigh of relief I breathed when my name was not called. The next year, two slips of paper had Bella Ash written on them. When I was 14, 3 times. And now, when I am 15, I will have my name entered 4 times. I wish the Hunger Games had never existed, but they do, and they always will.

I change into a plain black skirt, white cotton blouse, and black high-heeled shoes. My mother, a silent, almost catatonic woman (she had been ever since my little sister and father were killed), and me go to the square. I say nothing to her, and am returned with equal silence.

After we've signed in, I find myself roped in with a bunch of 15 year old girls. Farilla Fray, District 5's escort, is introduced by our mayor, and she pulls a name out of the girl's glass ball. I could not have predicted the name she'd draw, not in a million years. "Bella Ash."

I stiffen instantly, but force myself to keep calm, and walk to the stage. I'm asked to sit down in a chair. I do, and ignore the hand Farilla's offering me. Yippee. I get to die on live TV.

So, now, Farilla is picking a slip out of the boy's glass ball. "Roan Calding," is the name that's called. He's another 15 year old with ashy black hair.

He walks to the stage, and the anthem plays once again. The second it ends, we're marched into the Justice Center, and led into separate rooms. We're stuck in these rooms for an hour, where family and friends can stop by to say goodbye. I'm betting this is the last time I will see the inside of the Justice Center, the last time I'll ever talk to my friends.

And suddenly, I'm energized by a thought. I tried archery, I fared pretty well with that, and I knew how to fight, and throw knives. While training in the Capitol, for the week of preparation before entering the arena, I'd find my skills and develop them. That's what the heart of the game was, wasn't it? Skill, and luck. And of course, some tributes would have to be outsmarted. Why count me out of the Games? If I had the right tools, I'd have no problem at all becoming victor.

My first visitor, of course, is Annabelle. She's wiping tears from her eyes. She places a notebook and a pen in my hands. I remember, I'd asked her to bring me these if I went to the Capitol. I take them, and embrace the little girl. "Good luck, Bella," she says. "I hope you win."

I smirk at her and reply, "don't worry. I'm going to. Watch me." She giggles, and the Peacekeeper is back at the door, signaling our time is up.

Mom arrives shortly after her. She fastens a golden pin to my blouse and says, "You come back to me." She's off the couch and out the door before I can respond.

No one else comes. We take a short car ride to the train station, where the District bids us farewell. Then, the fancy Capitol train whisks us away. After I eat supper, purred carrots, lamb stew, and chicken, I go to my room and take a shower. And then, I take my notebook and pen to the compartment where the Reaping's across Panem are being shown.

This is where I begin to take notes. The first thing I jot down is: List of Tributes. I start with, of course, District One.

Names: Marvel and Glimmer

Additional: Marvel looks like he could be a potential threat with a spear, Glimmer must excel in hand to hand combat.

**District 2:**

Names: Cato and Clove

Additional: Cato's a physical wonder. He's very large, and is surely a threat. Clove looks like she's also a fair knife thrower.

**District 3:**

Names: Jackson and Anita

Additional: Jackson's rather small, Anita looks like a coward. No real threat here.

**District 4:**

Names: Hunter and Susan

Additional: Hunter is exactly as his name describes him: a hunter,. He's well built, and surely going to roll with the Careers, and Susan looks tough enough. Gotta watch these two.

Of course, I'm going to skip our district, because I know who's drawn from there. I continue to District 6.

Names: Jace and Noelle

Additional: Jace is a "pretty boy," with golden skin, golden hair, and even golden eyes. The "pretty" one s are the ones who turn into the deadly ones. Noelle's only twelve, my bet's that she'll be gone on First Day, she's so small.

**District 7:**

Names: Noah and Sarah

Additional: Noah's a well built 18 year old. Chances are he'll last a while. Sarah looks tough, but how sturdy is she? Might want to keep track of these guys.

**District 8:**

Names: Mark and Jessie

Additional: Mark's got a limp, so he probably won't be able to run far. Jessie broke down when her name was called, which is weakness. No challenge here.

**District 9:**

Names: Kale and Lilly

Additional: Kale is very strong, as I can see the muscles ripple in his arms as he crosses them. Lilly seems very independent, so chances are she's going into this without an ally.

**District 10:**

Names: Mason and Margaret

Additional: A pair of 13 year olds. It's even more sad because they're brother and sister. But, only one can live. Chances are they won't be finishing each other off.

**District 11:**

Names: Thresh and Rue

Additional: Thresh is another one of those physical wonders. He may be larger than Cato, and seldom speaks,. Watch out for him. Rue's another tiny twelve year old, who won't make it far, I'm estimating.

**District 12:**

Names: Peeta and Katniss.

Additional: hello, handsome! Peeta's strong, and tall. Obviously had enough to eat all his life. Katniss is 16 year olds, and is actually a volunteer. She volunteered for her little sister. Looks like she might be a hunter, but more likely a hider. District 12 always are hiders.

As the Reaping's come to an end, I close my notebook. It's only then that I notice Roan, and our mentors, Brock Anieo and Brenna Jacques, and of course, Farilla, staring at me. "What?" I ask. "Is it forbidden to take notes on my fellow tributes?" I shoot them a look of contempt. They look away.

"So, guys," Brock says, breaking the silence. "We have to ask you one thing."

"What is it?" I ask. Brock and Brenna give each other a look.

"Please, just don't complain about whatever the stylists do to you, ok?" Brenna finally says. We nod in unison. Then, I go to bed. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll be reaching the Capitol. I let the train rock me to sleep.

I sleepily open my eyes in the morning sunlight. I get up, stretch my arms, and go to the dining compartment. I'm not the first one there, Roan is already there, dunking a roll into a brown steaming cup of something that I'm guessing is coffee.

I get a plate of waffles, and add some berry sauce to it. Then, I take a roll and sit down. I wash down my breakfast with a glass of milk.


	2. Opening Ceremonies

Chapter Two: The Opening Ceremonies

I was amazed at the dress Carmanda had designed me. Instead of being some gross, mushy thing, it was a simple black dress, with dna color neon lights strewn around it. I'd even got a small tiara that looked similar to it. On my feet were a pair of plain black flats.

I'm guided down to the doors, and our horses, two cream-colored creatures, are standing patiently, waiting for me and Roan to get on. Roan's dressed similarly, except he's wearing a tuxedo.

The tributes from 1 set out into the crowd, followed by 2, 3 and 4. Our horses start in motion, and I'm scowling, glaring ahead of me, ignoring the wild cheers of "District 5!" pounding in my ears. I am truly unforgiving, and no one can make me care about the Capitol or its people.

The cheers disgust me if anything. The audience is cheering on the killers, the ones who are ruthless, and the weaker ones who will be weeded out before the real fun begins.

After the tributes from 12 show up, dressed up in plain black attire, we parade around the City Circle and head back to the Training Center.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Please review! All comments welcome. **


	3. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than I expected, b/c it covers her training, interview and briefly the first of the games. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter Three:

After I've washed off all the makeup, I lie down in bed and switch the lamp on. I take my notebook and pen. I look over what I've written about my fellow tributes, and I see my opinion has not changed about a single one of them.

I turn to a new page and write: Strategy for the Games

Maybe find an ally, but that thought is doubtful. I prefer to work alone. If the Cornucopia's hollow, make a camp there, that's where I'll make my camp, that was I'll be close to the supplies and have easy access to weapons. But first, what am I going to do about the bloodbath? If I get in the Cornucopia then, I know someone will see me and go hunting.

I've got it! Run into whatever area during the bloodbath, make sure at least a few people see me, and let them believe I'm hiding in there. Then, after the anthem is played, I'll sneak back to the Cornucopia! I think this plan may work. I may just be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games!

After I close my notebook, I turn off the lamp and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be spent training. I decide I'll hit the archery station first, then the knife station. Maybe the fire building station, but I don't think I'll need it. Definitely the edible plants station.

I fall asleep thinking about how to go about training.

I'm roused by Farilla in the morning and ushered to breakfast, where I eat a fruit salad, orange juice and a roll. "Now, Bella," she says, "go back to your room and get ready for training, okay?" I nod and walk back to my room.

I walk to the closet, and tap on the pad where you can select your outfit. The angle I'm going for in tonight's interviews, so I'm going to look the part. I select a plain black undershirt, tight shorts that don't quite reach my knees, and a pair of laced-up black leather boots.

In the bathroom, I cover my face with foundation, then apply dark gray eye shadow, and black eyeliner, followed by dark mascara. I intend for people to know that I mean business, and I'm not backing down for anyone.

I'm pretty pleased about the image I'm portraying. So, after I fasten the golden pin that my mother had given me back in District 5, I go to the elevator and meet up with Farilla and Roan, who both look shocked at me. "What?" I snap. "I'm allowed to wear it, and I'm not messing around!"

The already speechless people are stunned even more. They can deal with it. We go down to the Training Center, where all but the District 11 tributes are waiting. I receive looks from the Careers, contemplating looks, as if they want to invite me to ally with them.

I go over to the shooting range where I pick up a bow and arrows. I load the bow, and let fly at the target. I do this several times. And I hit a bulls eye every time. I'm glad the only one who's looking at me is the District 12 girl, and she doesn't look pleased. Something about the look says she's thinking: _that's my weapon. _I give her a sly little smirk in return, and move on to another station.

The edible plants station is pretty easy. There are a few berries I recognize—blueberries and strawberries, as well as a few herbs that I pick up on, parsley and katniss roots. After I ace this test without flaw, I move on. I decide to get to the knot-tying station after lunch, which is being served now.

While there, I learn how to make a decent loop. Maybe I'll spring a trap that propels my opponent by their ankle. Not a bad idea.

I hit the knife-throwing station, where I find out I could be deadly with a knife. My knife of choice is a lethal number, with a short, thick blade with a very pointy tip. I like this weapon, and I decide to check the Cornucopia for one once I'm in the Arena.

Training is completed for the day, and I think I've left quite an impression on my opponents. I write down what I've learned in my notebook.

Training: Day One

First section I went to is archery. I'm excellent at it, hit a bulls eye five times in a row. I've got to get my hands on one of those bows in the Arena! I'll be at a huge advantage. Try to improve distance over the course of the next few days.

I did well in the edible plants and berries station. I might want to look over the poisonous plants/berries a bit more though. No doubt there will be a few extra things we won't learn about in the Arena.

I'm quite useful with knots. Might want to try setting a few traps, see if I can't pick off a few careers. I will spend more time there tomorrow.

And finally, knife throwing. Knives, knives, knives! I'm going to need them, they'll be useful in means of hunting. And, I've got quite the arm on me, I'm sure I could take out a few people.

Goals for tomorrow: learn more poisonous berries, learn a few more knots. Try out the spear throwing station, defiantly .Maybe practice weight lifting, and defiantly go to the running station.

Carmanda comes and presents my dress to me. It's knee length, made out of a black, shiny material. It's accented with red and blue jems that shine every time I move.

I'm given another pair of heels and a tiara to wear, along with an elegant pair of black wrist-length gloves. I look decent. I am allowed to reapply the makeup I wore earlier. I don't look like dna, I look deadly. And I'm grateful. Looking strong wins you sponsors, not looking frilly and girlish.

I don't pay attention to the first 4 District's interviews. I seat myself on the loveseat they've installed, next to Caesar Flickerman, the ancient host of the interviews. "So, Bella," he begins. "Tell me. How did you feel when your name was picked at the reaping?"

I roll my eyes. "I didn't care. I'm strong and resourceful. I can tell you right now, your looking at the newest victor. I knew I was going to win."

Caesar laughs. "Well, I'm glad you're thinking that way. Is your strategy for the arena worked out?" he questions further.

"Yes, it is!" I snap, angrily. My strategy is no one's business, no one's at all. Only mine and my mentors.

"Well, tell us! What is it?"

This sets me off, somewhat. "No. I'm not telling you my strategy. I'm not that stupid. My 23 opponents are sitting right there, and if I told, I'd be the first tribute dead guaranteed!" The buzzer signaling the end of my interview goes off. I stalk off.

"And that was Bella Ash, our fierce District 5 girl!" I snort and roll my eyes. I go sit down, and don't pay attention to any of the other interviews. As soon as I can, I'm getting in my bed and falling asleep. Tomorrow I have a lot to do.

I rise on my own accord the next morning, and dress in similar attire as yesterday. I love the boots I'm wearing. After I grab a quick breakfast of toast, I'm down in the training center.

I go to the spear throwing station, and find I'm useful with them. I decide that's enough for them today, and move back to the archery station. I'm throwing at 10 feet within an hour. _More distance tomorrow_, I tell myself.

At the plants station, I learn of a very poisonous dark berry referred to as "nightlock". I'll make sure to avoid these berries as you can easily die from one bite.

At the weight station, I begin lifting 20 pounds, then 30, then 40. I reach 50 before it's time to move on. At the running station, I practice 100 yard dashes, then 200. Training is now done for the day. I record my progress in my notebook.

Dinner is a great feast tonight. I'm served a heaping plateful of turkey, gravy, potatoes, carrots, and peas. After that comes a beef stew, and for desert is a delectable cheesecake. I look carefully over the notes in my book, and fall asleep watching replays of the interviews.

Farilla's shrill, "up, up, up! Today's your final day!" rouses me, so I grouchily stalk out of my room, and eat the French toast I'm served.

I go back to my room, but decide to change my look for today. I keep my boots, but instead of another black undershirt, I select a shorter black tank top, and substitute the shorts for shorter jean shorts. I quickly dress.

As I'm about to go down, Carmanda finds me. "Bella! Bella!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Wear this," she says, and she sticks my second tiara in my hair. I smile, hug her and go down. Today we are not training, we're going one by one in front of the Gamemakers.

I get up when I'm called, and race over to the archery station, where I put a bulls eye in each of the 10 targets. I scramble up a tree and throw a knife into another target.

I go over and tie some elaborate knots. After that, I lodge some spears into a dummy. Then, one of the Gamemakers says, "you may go," in a very curt voice. After I get onto my floor, I go into my room and open up my notebook.

Private Session with the Gamemakers:

Went pretty well, I think. No way I'm getting anything less than a 5. First, I shot some arrows, and a knife. Tied some knots and threw some spears. I was less than respectfully dismissed. But whatever, I'm sure it'll be all right in the end.

After dinner, we go into the living area where the training scores will be broadcast on live TV. First one up is Marvel, who pulls a 6. Glimmer's lucky, receiving an 8. Clove gets a 7, Cato a 9. Jackson and Anita both score a lower 5. Hunter pulls a 9 and Susan scores a 6. Then, they're showing a picture of Roan, who's earned a moderate seven. Next, they're showing a picture of me, and flashing my training score.

Eleven. The highest score ever.

They move on to the next district's tributes. Jace gets a 7, and Noelle pulls a solid 8. Noah from 7 gets a 9, and Sarah gets a 7. District 8's tributes, Mark and Jessie, both get 6, and Kale from 9 receives an 8, and his district partner, Lilly, gets a mere 5. The brother and sister from 10, Mason and Margaret, both get a 9. The pair from 11, Thresh and Rue, get high scores: a 10 and an 8. Katniss and Peeta from 12 both pull a 7.

Then, Caesar Flickerman congratulates each tribute, and wishes us luck. He signs off, reminding everyone to turn in tomorrow morning for the first day of the Games. Like they'd have a choice.

I'm feeling grim about tomorrow, when many young children will lose their lives. I hope to be one of the survivors. I go to sleep reviewing my strategy.

In the morning, we stuff our bellies, refusing to leave the table until we're completely satisfied. We get in the hovercraft that takes us to the Arena. It's a short ride, lasting only 15 minutes, then we're lowered to the catacombs.

In my room, a tiny room for final preperations, Carmanda is waiting for me. First, she hands me my outfit—the one I'll be wearing in the Arena. She leaves the room for a moment so I can get dressed.

I strip off the robe I've been wearing. I pull on the shirt-a tight black tank top. Then I put on the shorts—exactly like the ones I wore on the first training day. I'm very happy the boots I'm wearing are the same ones I wore in the Capitol. I can tell they're the same ones because of the very subtle molding to my feet. There's also a long black sweater that I put on.

Then, Carmanda's back in the room. "They've told us that each tribute is allowed one other unique item, other than their district token." I've put the locket on. She hands me my notebook and pen, and motions for me to stuff it under the sweater. It holds there nicely, and it's concealed. "That's not your unique item," she continues. "This is." She pulls out a sleek, shiny black tiara.

She puts the tiara in my braided hair. Then, Carmanda walks me to the tube containing the metal plate that I'll rise up to the Arena in.

She hugs me goodbye and leaves. As she leaves my plate starts to rise.

It's clicking into place in about 20 seconds. The Cornucopia itself is on plain hard land. I see there's a cliff in the distance, and woods on the opposite side of my plate. I decide the obvious would be to run to the woods, but I decide to go over the cliff.

I look at the Cornucopia. There, just 40 yards away from me, lays a golden bow and quiver of arrows.


	4. A Near Death Experience

Chapter 4:

I have to go for it, even though I know I'll be returning soon. Why? Because, surely, if I didn't get it in time, the girl from 12 would. I couldn't let her get them, because the only way I would survive is if I got them.

Luckily for me, she's 5 plates away from me and probably can't see them—I see she's fixated on a weapon. Another bow and arrows? Doubtful.

When the gong releases us, I dash forward, and grab the bow. Now's not the time to take out opponents. Now's the time to run, and let people see you.

But because I can't leave with absolutely nothing but a weapon, I take a pack. I'm glad I do, because the second after I strap it across my shoulder, a large knife hits it. It's Clove—she's throwing knives every which way. Another sinks into my pack. I dart around the other side of the Cornucopia—District 12's fighting for a bright orange pack with the boy from 9-who quickly dies.

I run towards the cliff—and find a field of wheat and grain stuff. I know some edible ones, so they might help. I keep running—further and further from the Cornucopia—in a zigzag fashion.

As I turn again, I plow into a huge force that shoots me back. It's Thresh, from 11. He sees me and chases after me. I start running like crazy, but he chases after me. I have to avoid the Cornucopia, and Thresh at the same time.

Eventually I hear a crash from behind me. Thresh has tripped, landing flat on his face. I laugh and hurry away.

It's mid afternoon. Right now my goal is to keep away from Thresh and anyone else who might've ended up here—certainly the Careers have claimed the lake. Then there's the wandering tributes, and then the camped out tributes.

All I had to do was hang around here until dark. It'd been roughly 2 hours in the arena—that put us at noon. I should probably find a water source. I keep walking, and the wheat fields turn into a rocky area. I wander around here, and find a nice little stream. I find a water carrier in my pack, so I quickly fill it and purify it.

I hear an arrow whiz past my ear—wait a minute! An _arrow! _I thought I'd had the only bow and arrow in the Arena. But, there's Glimmer, holding a silver bow. "Not so fast there, Bella," she says. "You dissed us. You outscored us. No one is better in these Games than the Careers!"

I pick up the arrow that landed by me, and aim my own bow. "Oh yeah? Guess this year, District 5 is." I smirk. This will give the audience a show.

"Nope. You see, this is where I kill you. You could have joined us, and lived. Bye bye, Bella." Glimmer is incompetent with her bow. The arrow aiming for my heart misses miserably. I'm able to stick my arm out and catch it.

"Not this time," I reply. I take chase after her, with my bow loaded.

She screams for Cato and her allies. She's running, even though I've scurried up high in a tree, unable to be found. I actually laugh, this is so funny.

Only a few more hours until sundown. Then, I'll be able to live in the Cornucopia, near all the weapons and food I want. If only i can hang on until then.

I'm at a huge advantage with my bow and arrows. I see someone rustle through the bushes. I let the arrow fly, and i'm rewarded with a cannon sounding.


End file.
